Suffering on the Inside
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: I just couldn't do that to Alice. Jasper was supposed to be my mate, but I couldn't hurt her like that. She is like a sister to me, I am in love with Jasper but what about her. I can't do that to anyone. It's best I leave. Jasper X OC Story. Don't like Don't read.


I was driving my black Mercedes on the night of the full moon. It was late and I still had to unpack my things but I was being led to a forested area at the outskirts of Forks, Washington. I parked my car on some gravel outside the forest. I took my keys out of the ignition, and stuffed the keys in my pocket. I got out of my car and locked it behind me. I stepped into the forest and kept walking, the moon was awfully bright tonight, and beautiful of course. I reached a clearing surrounded by trees.

I walked to the middle of the clearing and stared blatantly at the moon with hatred, if it were obliterated or destroyed then I could be normal, or forever dreaming in a cold sleep known as death. I got a vision which showed me 5 vampires with hazel eyes, which I knew they were Dr. Cullen's children from the descriptions he had told me while treating my health conditions. Fuck Bitches visions hurt, it felt like someone was squeezing my head while smashing my head with a sledgehammer.

In about 30 seconds the 5 mentioned vampires were in front of me. There was a bronze hair colored male vampire that I distinguished as Edward Cullen. It looked as if he was the leader of these vampires probably because he was the first one Carlisle turned. Behind him was a tall Blond haired female vampire who was wearing Prada heels I quickly distinguished her as Rosalie Hale. Right next to her was a tall muscled vampire with short cropped dark brown hair who I distinguished as Emmett Cullen. Next to him in comparison was a short pixie looking female vampire with short dark brown hair who is Alice Cullen. Next to her was a tall male vampire with curly long hair (for a guy) who I remember Carlisle saying that his name was Jasper Hale.

The leader who had very bushy eyebrows and I knew his name was Edward from my deductions and everyone elses thoughts. He spoke "Why are you in our forest?" I made a snide comment "Your forest? I don't see anyone's name on it." My remark made him angry I silently and mentally rejoiced at this. He spoke again " We own the land that the forest is on." I really want to piss this stupid vampire off "No you don't. Carlisle Cullen own's this land and you are just someone he sired. And you are definitely not Carlisle, you're not as charming."

This angered him very quickly he grabbed my neck with his right hand and was holding me up off the ground. He was glaring at me and I was outright giggling. He stared at me for about 2 minutes, this was creeping me out. I spoke this time "Hey stop staring I know I'm sexy but keep your hormones in your pants." This caused Emmett to downright laugh. I spoke again "And one more thing your bushy eyebrows are freaking me out." He was death glaring at me now yippee. He spoke "I can't read your mind. How is that?" I giggled and retorted back "Because I'm not letting you read my mind DUH."

He tightened his grip on my neck and asked me "Why aren't you trembling with fear?" I outright laughed at him and said "You aren't scary, I've fought and killed things much scarier than you, things that would give you nightmares." He seemed even angrier and tightened his hold on me, this pissed me off. I took my right hand and squeezed his arm which made him let go of my throat and allow me to drop to the ground, I was only 15cm or 6 inches shorter than him.. I still had my hold on his arm and did a judo move that wound up flipping him and having him go onto the ground face first into the ground.

"Respect your elders boy." I had my foot on his head and was pushing down so he could heat mud. All of a sudden my phone started ringing and the ringtone Stayin Alive by the Beegees went off. I was ignoring it I didn't care who was calling me at the moment, I was too busy relishing in what had happened. Then the blonde I knew as Rosalie asked me to answer my phone.

I immediately answered it and I heard her voice, it sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. I spoke into the receiver "Hello mother how are you?" Her screeching was giving me a migraine. "Oh jail is bad who would've knew?" She kept yelling at me. "Hahahahaha you want me to bail you out oh you're funny." The vampires were staring at me disrespect my mother, what a strange predicament. Carlisle and Esme showed up and asked who I was on the phone with I whispered "mother" at them they seemed upset because they knew of my past with my mother.

"What about the others why can't they bail you out?" Her voice was like the sound of a cat getting ran over by a lawnmower. "Oh I'm sorry that I was curious about my abilities. I was only seven when I could levitate objects, start fires without flint, steel, stones, or wood. Or how I made it storm when I was angry. I could do all these things and I had no idea how, and when the townspeople found out you disappeared, and I was left behind where I was drowned, hung, stoned, crushed, and tied to a stake and burned. But guess what after I didn't die they stabbed me and removed my heart only further proving my immortality."

With what I said I got a flashback of what happened 300+ years ago I saw my mother run off leaving me with a bunch of towns people where they hauled me off they bound chains around me and threw me into the lake. I and wound up getting out of my chains and floating to the surface. I swam to land and there they dragged me to this platform with a noose and they wrapped it around my neck and pushed me down a hole that suspended me in the air. I was up there till sundown. To which they took my body down till they found out I was still breathing. Then they took me to the middle of the village and pelted me with stones the stones would graze my skin and leave a wound, my cells would regenerate and the process would continue again. Then they threw me onto the ground pressed a board onto me and piled stones onto in order to crush me but that didn't work either my body structure wound up regenerating. And then the next day they tied me to a stake and piled wood around me which they lit on fire. I was supposedly burned until this lady stepped into the fires untied my weary body and transported it to her lovely home.

I was snapped back to reality after hearing my mother scream my name. "What? Can't someone remember a memory in peace." She started screaming at me for ignoring her, she called me several unpleasant names. "You are not my mother anymore, I am disowning you as my mother." And immediately she shouted "YOU'RE A CUNT AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A CUNT." With that I crushed my phone into a million pieces. I removed my foot from Edward's head and spoke "Did you guys hear that?" Edward got up from off the ground and all the vampires nodded. I whispered to myself "of course they heard it they're vampires."

I walked towards Carlisle and put my hand in front of him as to shake hands and said "Dr. Cullen it's been a while." I was expecting him to shake my hand but instead he enveloped me in a hug. He was squeezing me, this was getting questionable so I said "I know you're a vampire and all but I'd kinda like to be able to breathe." They laughed and Carlisle let go of me only to have Esme hug me. "C'mon already I would like some oxygen today." This caused a lot of them to chuckle, Esme let go of me and I turned around to Rosalie, Emmett,Jasper, Alice, and Edward. "Well I'm Angel Lovecraft and I'm a saeir which is a a hybrid between a sorceress and an angel. I can do anything I put my mind to. And I'm a genius with an IQ. of 200. Nice to meet you Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. " And with saying their names I pointed to each individual person.

I turned to Edward and said "Sorry for beating you up earlier I've had a horrible day and your attitude and the fact that you had me in a choke hold did not do you any justice." And at that exact moment my stomach grumbled you gotta love bodily functions. Then Esme asked me in a stern voice "When was the last time you ate?" I thought about this for a couple minutes and said " When was the last time I visited you two and you pestered me about eating, and you all but forced me to eat that delicious meal." She replied "That was two years ago." I replied " I've had small things since then like a piece a bread a month but mainly I ate two years ago." She started dragging me off towards their house. I pointed at Jasper and said "Hey you, Jasper, could you please get me my car it's on the outskirts of the forest, in the East, and it's a 2010 black Mercedes with purple plush interior with a license plate that says bite me." And I tossed him the keys to my vehicle "And if there's one tiny scratch on it I will seriously hurt you."

Esme dragged me off towards the house and the rest of the vampires followed behind except Jasper who was getting my car. We ran towards the house, and walked into it and into the kitchen. Jasper walked in and tossed my keys back to me and I asked him "Did you get any scratches on the car?" To which he responded "No ma'am." It seemed he had a southern form of chivalry to him, how interesting. She sat me down and started to cook something, and I spoke up "Do you want to go through with the pregnancy?" Rosalie stared at me in shock "What do you mean pregnancy?" I replied "Well Esme has always wanted children, and even though raising vampires is in a way like raising children, it is not the same and with my magic on a night with the full moon in the clearing in the forest Esme will have to drink a potion which will taste horrible, and after that a light will go into Esme which will make her fertile and then her and Carlisle will have to have intercourse and the baby shall be created." Rosalie seemed in awe of what I said. "If you want I can make you fertile." She seemed in disbelief of what I said and she replied "Really?"

I responded with "Yeah think of it as a gift, Carlisle and Esme have raised me like I was their child and that would make us sisters so it would be a gift to you as my sister." Rosalie looked like she was going to cry. "Hey don't cry there's no need for tears but you can hug me if you want." And with what I said I stood up and hugged her and she hugged me back and we stood there for a few seconds. And she let go and I sat back down and got another phone and dialed my sister "Crys?" "Yeah, who is this?" "It's Angel, you know you're little sister." "Oh, Hi Ange." "Hey I might not make it home tonight, kay?" "Okay sounds good, oh the Orpheum called, about your audition tomorrow." "I know but I still can't believe I have to audition, I thought my name was known internationally, anyways good night, don't go to bed too late you have work tomorrow."

Edward stared at me with a strange look on his face "Audition?" "Oh I have to Audition at the Orpheum which is apparently the biggest classical music center here."

He nodded and said "You were famous?" "I am famous currently." And with that I teleported one of my CD's to the table and it had a picture of me with black curly hair, and the name Violet Krow. "Violet Krow?" He asked questionably. I smiled and said "My Alias/ pen name/ rock star name. I don't want people finding out my secret."

And with that Esme set down a plate with shrimp Alfredo on it. Damn that is my favorite meal, I immediately dug in and she put a glass of ice water and a piece of pumpkin pie with whipped topping on it. I immediately ate the pasta she piled on my plate and after finishing that off I downed the water. I took a bite out of the pie and I immediately felt like I was in heaven, I know I had a blissful look on my face. I stared at Esme and said "I think I love you." Everyone chuckled at what I said and I finished the pie. I wound getting more and more helpings of the pasta and pie until it was all gone.

And with that Emmett said "You sure know how to eat." I giggled at that and said " Funny thing is this isn't even the most I've ate at once, the last time I visited Carlisle and Esme I hadn't eaten in years and she wound up making me 2-3 feasts in which I ate everything." They seemed to have an expression of awe decorated upon their faces, well except Carlisle and Esme who had been there themselves.

Carlisle gave me a stare and said "You should tell them your story." I kinda gave a lazy stare at him "But that story is too long, why can't you tell it?" He then responded "It's not my story to tell." I sighed exasperatedly and said "It has no happy endings but that's to expect ." They all nodded and I started the story.

"I was born in 1697 which would make me 312 years old, damn I'm old. I was born in Massachusetts and during that time they were persecuting witches. My mother had already had 3 children with a mortal with extraordinary strength but I was the 4th child she conceived but the first one she conceived with my father. In other words my mother is a whore. Any ways she had many affairs while being married to my father and she found a man she wanted to get married to. But my father still believed in love, he was a Sorcerer with the name of Joseph Lovecraft who was a middle aged man who supported every decision I made, and even though my mother had conceived a 5th child with a completely different man he still raised that child. My mother wound up killing my father in order to marry her fiance."

I got another glass of water and took a sip. Damn my mouth was dry already and I hadn't even finished the story. "And for several years after they got married my Stepfather Charles was done warming up to my mother and wound up abusing my little brother, and it tore me up inside, and I confronted him one day to tell him to hurt me instead of him, and with what I said he attacked me he slammed my head into the wall, he punched me in the face, and he stabbed me in the stomach, but that wasn't enough to him. He wound up tearing off my clothes and raping me."

I said this with no emotion, I've learned to control them, I had noticed that this was making all of them sad, why is it people always want to get in my business, it gets quite annoying when people get sympathetic towards you. "A couple years later I got tired of the rape and abuse so I killed him in cold blood. My brother ran away and was living with my older half siblings, I knew he was safe, it didn't matter what happened to me. I wound up being my mother's slave and that's when I came across Carlisle and Esme who had fed me and told me that I could live with them. But I refused hoping to find some goodness somewhere inside my mother. And 200 years later she found another man she supposedly fell in love with his name is Thomas and he is another mortal. He wound up abusing me and he attempted to rape me until I threw him across the room telepathically and threatened his life. The police found out I was being abused from what they heard from the neighbors, and wound up detaining them. And I wound up collecting my things when I got an interesting phone call. It seemed my Scottish cousins needed someone to rule them and they gave me an inheritance but because of my heritage I wouldn't be the choice person for the position. They wound up thanking me and gave me even more money. I wound up calling up my sister and asked to stay with her. And then I saw her, at the car's dealership and I bought her."

And with what I said I got up looked outside at my lovely car. The Cullen's were chuckling at me. And with that my phone rang again. I answered it "hey Lil bro what's up?" he spoke "I need your help I am with a girl and I need your advice." I started laughing "Wow who would've known, and why didn't you follow my previous relationship advice." I nodded at what he said and I kinda got agitated "You never listened, that explains all these years, any who you want to say something so amazing she will literally melt, like how just seeing her takes your breath away. Anyways I gotta *cough* go *cough*."

I stared at Carlisle before saying "I think it's time for that appointment." And with that he escorted me to his office. He sat me down and and x-rayed me and then took some blood. I wound up coughing and upchucking my heart I used my telekinesis to put it back into my thorax. Carlisle was shocked and kind of terrified for me. He told me "Your cells are rotting away, and your organs are failing. I don't know what to do." I opened the door to see the one called Jasper standing there I tossed him my keys and said "There is a little black case in the trunk of my car I need you to get it and hurry." With what I said he ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and to my car. He returned two seconds later I grabbed the case set it down on the table got the syringe out poured a vial of ominous purple liquid into it. All the vampires ran into the room. Carlisle looked worried for me and said "What is that?" I looked at him "I don't really know what it does but I'm willing to risk it. The old woman who rescued me all those years ago gave it to me." And with that I plunged the syringe into my veins while the Cullen's screamed "NOO!" I pushed the fluid into my veins, I dropped the syringe and felt the fluid go through me it was like ice to my veins. It felt peaceful, I could feel my cells grow and I could feel my organs being born a new. I looked at my arm and saw I was faintly glowing. "Wow I feel like I was born a new." Carlisle checked my vitals and spoke "You are 100% healthy, I have no idea what that serum was but it healed you 100%."

I smiled and said "See I knew it was going to work out in the end, I picked up the syringe and placed it back in the case I got out a vial of the glowing liquid. I handed it to Carlisle and said "You can analyze it if you want." Carlisle smiled at me and looked like he was going to hug me. I stepped back and said "No hugs." I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I opened a door that led to a balcony that was outside. Everyone else was following me. "I stepped on top of the railing said "I have to go." I was facing them when I jumped backwards off of the railing I did a flip in the air landed on my hands. I blew a kiss to them before getting back onto my feet and running off towards the forest.

I was singing in the middle of the forest which attracted a male buck. I called him towards me and I held him tightly around the neck so he wouldn't run off. I transported a dagger to my hand and I stabbed the buck in the side. I took the dagger out and took a vial out of my pocket, I levitated the blood off of the dagger and put it in the vial. I screwed a lid onto the vial. I transported the sacrificial blade to its dwelling place. I went over to the dying buck and took the soul of the buck and I had swallowed the soul, quickly ending the bucks' suffering.

I ran back to the Cullen's place and opened the door. They could smell the blood I was carrying with me. Emmett stepped forward and asked "Why do you have deer blood with you?" I was to busy looking at the grand piano I had just noticed. "Recreational witchy reasons." I strode toward the piano becoming completely entranced by it. I was standing in front of the piano I was stroking the smooth surface of it. I adored the black structure of it. I spoke "May I play it?" I got a nod from Esme I gently sat down and pulled the keyboard cover back, to show the piano keys. I placed my fingers on the keys and began to put my heart into what I was playing. My emotions were put into the melody, I was devoid of emotions while started with a sad melody, and it only got worse, until in the end it reached a happy jovial ending.

I opened my eyes to see everyone applauding my work. I stood up and put the cover back over the piano keys. and slid the seat closer to the piano. Esme stepped in front of me and asked " What was that piece about?" I looked at her and spoke "It was a serenade about this woman who has known nothing but pain and suffering and she knows that she will die soon. So her last wish is to know love before she dies. She travels around the world searching for love only to find poverty and murder. And one day she saves this young man from being killed by his own family, he falls in love with her but she doesn't find out till the very end. When she is close to her last breath he confesses his love to her and kisses her. After she is kissed she dies knowing love, and peacefully has accepted her fate."

With saying that I yawned and said "Is there a place I can sleep, even if it's the couch I'm fine." Esme insists that I stay in the guest room, she escorts me up there. I tell her good night I teleport some pajamas onto the bed. I strip out of my clothes and exchange them with a black shirt and black and red plaid pants. I jumped onto the bed and as soon as my head hit the black satin pillow, I fell deep asleep.


End file.
